The stigma of water
by Azurknight
Summary: A new enemy has plans for the Ayano and Kazuma. Now a new Kannagi family member helps them fight named Saiga who weilds a unique sword.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The swordsman of the scarlet flame

Three weeks have passed since the attempted summon of the most powerful demon Belial the city is in the process of rebuild and numerous people have died. Ayano Kannagi is helping with the rebuilding of the city by doing what she can. Kazuma Yagami is doing what he feels like basically he's spending time sitting somewhere sitting and looking at the sky. Ren Kannagi is trying to live his life like a normal kid; going to school and hanging out with his friends ECT.

Ayano arrived home at the Kannagi house from school and greets her father Jugo who is visiting with a young man.

"Ah Ayano perfect timing I'd like you to meet our guest" Jugo said with delight

The young man greeted "hi I'm Saiga Kannagi nice to meet you Ayano"

"Uh hi did you say Kannagi"? Ayano asked

"Yes he's another cousin but he's been away for some time you see" Jugo explained

Saiga had short dark red hair that was unkempt, and wore simple blue pants, a green tank top under a black short sleeved jacket, and white tennis shoes with white socks, and kept a unique sword at his side.

"Well sorry to barge so suddenly Jugo I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi"

"Nonsense Saiga you're family and more than welcome in this house. Ayano why don't you two talk I have things to do"

Jugo leaves and Ayano takes his place to talk with her newly met cousin.

"So you've been away where exactly?"

"Overseas you see I'm a traveling swordsman I go out and help people with my skill free of charge"

"Then how could you afford to travel?"

"Well you see…."

Before Saiga could answer Kazuma arrives at the house and looks for Ayano who he promised to take to an expensive lunch. Kazuma sees and greets Saiga who he gets along with quite well and the two hit it off talking about various things and even some stuff Ayano doesn't care to hear about.

"So wanna join tag along my treat?"

"What to lunch sure I haven't eaten all day"

"Wait that's it you know this guy for four minutes and wanna buy him an expensive lunch?" Ayano argues

"Sure why not he seems like a cool guy"

"(Sheesh this girl seems like a pain in the ass)" Saiga thinks

The three walk towards the gate and leave into the undamaged part of the city to go to their lunch. They decide to walk since it's a beautiful day with a bright sun. While on the way the three look at the various things around them such as the cherry blossoms and the ponds. However their walk is interrupted by a swing from a large sword which they dodge easily. They turn around and see a tall man clad in heavy dark armor wielding a massive sword. His face was not visible due to his helm and he only said a couple words which were intangible

"I…WI...on…t"

"Whatever this thing is it's clearly demonic in nature I say we take it down" Kazuma suggested

Ayano and Saiga agree, Ayano summons her sword Enraiha while Saiga removes his own sword which resembled a crystallized inferno.

"Wow what kind of sword is that" Ayano asks

"It's called Flamberge and it's my pride"

Kazuma manages to knock the dark knight down with his wind magic very quickly while Ayano launches fire from Enraiha at him hurting him. Next Saiga rushes him slashing rapidly with his sword while also dodging his swings. Then after continuously keeping up the assault the dark knight drops his sword begins to shout in pain and disappear.

"Well that was too easy" Saiga commented

"Yeah but I think he wasn't fighting us seriously" Kazuma adds

"What but he was swinging like a maniac" Ayano retorts

"Maybe but I couldn't feel killing intent from his attacks plus I doubt swinging two ways is his only skill" Kazuma answers

Not wanting to think about anymore the three continue to their lunch. Saiga looks uneasy however Kazuma notices but decides not to bother him about it seeing it's not his problem.

(Later in an unknown area)

The dark knight returns to a dark office area where a person sitting in a chair awaits. The dark knight kneels before this figure obscured by the dark.

"So how much data on the two did you get let me see….. Is this it?"

The unknown young man clenches his fist with anger and punches the dark knight.

"You idiot I said go easy not let them use you as a punching bag get more data tomorrow...Servant woman where's my tea!?"

Another unseen person hands the young man a tray with tea and honey on it.

"Kazuma Yagami the contractor and Ayano Kannagi the wielder of the sword Enraiha what should I do with you make you my slaves or let you go so conflicting and what about him…."

The figure drinks his tea and begins to think of what he's going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The contractor

Three weeks have passed since the dark knight attacked, and since then multiple assaults followed by the same creature for what reason no one knew. Meanwhile at the unknown building the unknown young man has become more irritated.

"So you have gathered some data crucial per my request but minimal at best I see. No matter I will see them myself…. No better yet servant woman."

A woman enters the office with a plate of tea and sweets and places it on the young man's desk.

"Woman see the two I will see the other one you know what I mean correct?"

The woman nods and leaves the room immediately. The young man just sits and smiles with anticipation.

At the Kanagi house Saiga is talking with his cousin Genma who he greatly respects.

'So you've been traveling the world I hear well I assume you were training since you were quite weak before" Genma asked

Of course I am a Kannagi after all we are the strongest second to no other our fire magic is superior Saiga declares

"Hmm well said young man" Genma quips

Saiga stands up bows to his cousin and leaves the house into town to meet Ayano who he agreed to have cake with to catch up properly as family. On the way to the café Saiga notices a woman seemingly following him. She had purple eyes, and long brown hair tied in a pony tail, and she was properly dressed in a red outfit. At first he thinks nothing since she's not staring at him but he starts to speed up his walk. After a few minutes the woman keeps following and keeps pace with him, but shortly after he begins to run away, and the woman doing the same keeps up with his speed. He finally reached the café with Ayano greeting him but he grabs her by the arm and tells her to run.

"Hey what's the big idea you jerk I thought we we're having cake let me go!" Ayano shouts

"I'm being followed by somebody we have to get out of sight fast" Saiga declares

"Uh followed by who?" Ayano asks

"I don't know some woman with purple eyes and brown hair? He describes

"Brown hair and Purple Eyes "Ayano says silently

Ayano looks behind and see the woman chasing them is Lapis the replica of Kazuma's deceased lover Tsui Ling. Saiga pulls out his cell phone to call Kazuma but can't get a hold of him. At Kazuma's hotel room he just gets done with a shower drying himself off in the bedroom wearing only his pants. He turns on the TV to watch the news but a voice interrupts his viewing.

"So nice to meet Kazuma Yagami" the voice says

Kazuma looks and sees a young man with blue eyes, and short wetted down blonde hair, and wearing white pants, a black shirt under a long sleeved white vest, with black shoes.

"Please let me introduce myself my name…"

"I don't care unless you got a job for me get out of my room" Kazuma orders

"How rude of you as I said my name is Alister Alphonse' he introduces

"Great and I care why?" Kazuma asks

"Simple you and I are the same Kazuma we have… common enemies and…. Common powers" Alister exclaims

Back with Saiga and Ayano being chased by Lapis they manage to get to a secluded area which was a construction site. At this time Ayano notices a scar around Lapis's throat and wonders where it came from. Lapis then materializes a red crystal sword from thin air. The two draw their own swords and take stance to fight with her. Again at the hotel Kazuma and Alister continue with their conversation.

"What are talking about wait don't tell me you're a contractor too?" Kazuma casually asks

"Yes I am actually" Alister answers

Kazuma launches a quick wind spell to test Alister's claim which turns out to be true when he blocks it with a wall of water. The water then froze into ice which collapses and melts instantly.

"So you are telling the truth spirit king of water huh" Kazuma says lightly

"Uh huh very sharp now guess on our common enemy "

"That organization I'm guessing, am I right"

Alister nods and smiles smugly and snickers.

Yes I've been hunting them down like animals killing without mercy oh yes you could never recognize them after what I've done to them Alister explains with pleasure

"So how many have you killed just out of curiosity"

"I've lost count at this point but the one I butchered recently was named…. Bernhardt Rhodes I believe it was, him and his servant woman"

Kazuma's eyes widened as he realized what Alister just said. Alister then begins to explain what he did to Bernhardt and Lapis. One month ago at Bernhardts chambers at his home in an unknown location Bernhadt relishing in what he did to the city killing numerous people while Lapis smiles at their suffering trying to feel an emotion of her own however their celebrating is cut short by a guest. Alister enters the room and introduces himself to the two.

"Hm I don't remember you at all but if you insist, Lapis please tend to our guest" Bernhardt orders

"Yes master" says Lapis

Bernhardt explains to Alister about Lapis and how she's an unparalleled sword master while Lapis charges with her crystal sword in hand. She swings but Alister catches her sword with his left hand.

"A sword master now that's a laugh tell me what do you desire, you doll" Alister asks threateningly

"I want to feel an emotion one of my own as I am…." Lapis begins to explain

"Hahaha"….Alister laughs madly

"What is so amusing about that" Lapis Asks?

"Why a doll even with a heart is a doll no matter what you do, no matter how powerful you are it will never change that one fact you're nothing but a shadow a reflection, and wanting to feel an original emotion from a fake identity is laughable in the extreme" Alister explains

Lapis's expression changes to slight anger and she begins to set up for a swing. Then the sound of a sword unsheathed echoes through the chamber and Bernhardt's face becomes startled as he sees a horrific sight Lapis's head flying across the room severed from her body which falls dead on the floor.

"What a weak thing you can rest in hell" Alister insultingly says

Alister then sets his sights on Bernhardt as he walks closer and Bernhardt can't run away since his magic is sealed by some unseen force.

"Stay back" Bernhardt orders

Alister dashes to Bernhardt and runs him through with a ice blue sword drawing blood which falls on the floor which triggers a sigil below Berhardt's feet.

"You think its fun to sacrifice other people for personal gain it's sickening but let's see how much you like it!"

Ending the flashback Kazuma becomes angered at what Alister told him about Lapis but at the same time amused about what he did to Bernhardt.

"So what'd you do after that?"

"Well I had a change of heart about the servant so I took the corpse and head then I used my other contract and brought her back of course I had to make adjustments"

"What kind of adjustments you bastard!"

"I stripped her of free will like a doll that's she is after all"

"I can't say I hate you but you are a sick son of a bitch!"

"Yes I am but do you want her?"

"What?'

"I really have no use for her and she bores me very easily"

'You son of a…. wait other contract?"

"Yes to my lord and master the great demon Astaroth he will return her to me"

"Her?"

"I will explain in time I'll give you a week to decide so go ahead the doll is fighting your girlfriend and my old friend Saiga be sure to say the phrase hail Astaroth to deactivate the doll "

Alister warps away in a veil of cold air while Kazuma flies to find Saiga and Ayano who are in a fierce battle with the undead Lapis. Ayano explains to Saiga about Lapis when she and Kazuma fought her and how she serves Bernhardt.

"So she's with them" Saiga utters

"Saiga what's wrong you okay"

Saiga clutches his chest while a massive amount of spirits gather around his body causing his right arm to glow azure and become scaled like that of a dragon and he sprouts a single wing of blue fire from his back.

"Iam pol ego occidam eos quid enim mori!" Saiga shouts in a foreign language

Ayano becomes confused of what just happened while Saiga dashes at Lapis with an intense look of anger on his face as he swings like a madman. He keeps swinging while Lapis continuously guards his slashes until he manages to disarm her.

"Ad infernum!"

Saigai attempts to deliver a killing blow but is stopped when Kazuma knocks him down with a wind attack and shouts hail Astaroth which causes Lapis to lose consciousness. Ayano confused completely by this point begins to ask even more questions which only Saiga and Kazuma can answer. So Kazuma picks up Lapis and Ayano picks up Saiga whose arm reverts so they can go to Kazuma's room and explain the situation


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Fire vs. water

Three hours later at the Kannagi house Saiga wakes up from Kazuma's attack at the construction site inside of his own hotel room which is different from the one Kazuma'a staying at. He exits the bedroom area and enters the living room where Kazuma, Ayano, and now conscious Lapis sit in different chairs.

"It's so creepy she just sits and stares at us" Ayano comments

Kazuma looks at Lapis with an irritated expression since she is a replica of Tsui-Ling which Kazuma still can't get passed. As he enters the room everyone's sights turn on Saiga as he sits down himself.

"So you mind explaining yourself?" Kazuma asks

"Yeah what was up with sudden language change" Ayano adds

Saiga sighs, grabs a soda from the fridge and begins to explain himself.

"Okay so I have my own contract but not with a spirit king or a demon rather just a strong deity-like creature of this world. My contract is with the azure dragon the bringer of the god's fire with this contract I can gather countless fire spirits into my body. However it's also very dangerous because my sword which absorbs fire spirits from my body I would be burned to ashes just using my power, and as an added side effect I speak Latin during the boost since the creature is from Italy under the holy capital."

"Okay so far so good now tell us about Alister and don't lie to me" Kazuma demands

"I'm sorry but I can't…not now" Saiga utters sadly

Kazuma stands up grabs Saiga but the shirt and gets angry raising his voice.

"Who is he and what does he want with me" Kazuma shouts

"Kazuma stop yelling at him won't solve anything maybe he can't say did you consider that" Ayano points out

Kazuma puts Saiga down and storms out the room leaving Lapis behind in Saiga's care. Ayano looks at Saiga with clear empathy and decides to leave as well to give him privacy. Ayano decides to walk home even though it has become dark out and Kazuma fly's back to his hotel. On the way to the Kanagi house Ayano cut's through a community forest area for a shortcut. While on the way she trips on a vine and falls forward hitting her face

"Ow that sucked"

"Here let me help" a voice says

From in front of her face a young man has his hand extended which Ayano grabs and he helps her stand up. She sees his face but is unaware that it's Alister since she's never seen his face.

"Thanks but who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry really where are my manners…you may call me Alister Alphonse"

"Alister..Kazuma mentioned that name which means… you wanted something from him didn't you tell me now!

Ayano summons Enraiha and takes her stance to prepare to fight. Without thinking she begins to attack swinging her sword at all directions which Alister dodges with ease.

"Oh my you want answers yet you keep attacking me like maniac"

"Shut up and die!"

Ayano attempts at a high kick but Alister grabs her leg by the ankle, and a sharp unbearable pain surges through Ayano's leg.

"What did you do to my leg!?"

Ayano pulls down her sock and looks at her ankle which has turned dark purple.

"What the!"

"Frostbite its terrible thing to get looks like you just a lost a foot"

Ayano still continues her assault with a limp after a while Alister knocks her back with a blast of water, and continues slamming her into the ground with repeated water attacks one after the other. Trying to get back up Ayano is lifted up by a pillar water and shot at again, knocking Enraiha out of her hands. Ayano tries to reach for her sword until Alister grabs her wrist and inflicts it with more frostbite paralyzing it.

"(No he's.. he's too strong he's gonna kill me help…Kazuma help me!") Ayano thinks

"I have no intention of killing you Ayano Kanagi what I want is you I need your potential"

"What do you mean by that"

"Aren't you sick of being second fiddle to Kazuma knowing he's so much stronger than you and that every time you face him you're made a joke"

"What no way I'm not…"

"Don't kid yourself you're nothing compared to him all you have is that sword and now you can't even wield it forsake your name and pledge loyalty to Astaroth he'll grant you power beyond Kazuma's and my contracts"

"You're joking right I'd never do that no matter what you offer"

Alister nods his head and steps closer to finish off Ayano but is stopped by fire magic from another source. Alister looks and sees Kazuma's younger brother Ren who left the house to look for Ayano before her curfew. He looks down and sees Ayano's frost bite greatly angering him causing to glow with flames of honest anger.

"Little wretch this offer is not for the likes of you now die!"

Alister opens his palm summoning a body of water out of the ground which surrounds Ren's body and encases him in a small prison of water.

"Wha…What is this!" Ren shouts

"Ren let him go you freak!"

"Silence I'll crush him right now and be done quickly"

Alister lifts Ren into the air and prepares to finish him as well and again is interrupted by another fire attack this time from Saiga who arrived in time transformed.

"Rogo vos, quaeso, hanc amentiam Alister" Saiga declares

"Tch this is none of your concern Saiga keep out of this or else I'll kill you as well"

"Filiis meis et non dimisi ut noceat!"

Saiga dashes at Alister swinging his sword managing to get a few cuts in but only barely. After a moment of only defense Alister unsheathes a pair of swords, one was ice blue, and the other dark blue and joins in a series of exchanged blows block each other until Alister runs Saiga through with one of his two swords causing him to fall in pain.

"Very well Saiga I'll leave for but I still want my fire and wind magic users one way or the other just remember Ayano you still have the opportunity"

Alister warps away again in a veil of cold air while Ren falls to the ground mostly unharmed. Ayano goes into shock from all her injuries and frostbite so Ren and Saiga carry her to a hospital to get treated. two hours later at the hospital Ayano's bedridden and Jugo has been informed of his daughter situation and rushes to the hospital.

"Lord Jugo I am so sorry about Ayano" Saiga pleads

"Don't worry Saiga if not for you both Ayano and Ren could have been killed by that man"

The doctor comes out of Ayano's saying she needs to get her hand and ankle amputated which Saiga disagrees. He walks into her room and touches her frostbitten area's healing them completely. Jugo becomes flabbergasted and asks about what he did.

"The azure flame can heal all cold inflictions even by the darkest cold"

"Impressive looks like you've really grown in eight years thank you"

Saiga leaves the hospital happy that he could help Ayano but uneasy about Alister so he decides to tell everyone about him but decides to wait until Ayano recovers completely since he'll be back for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Reminiscence

Three days later Ayano is released from the hospital fully recovered from her injuries and returns to the Kannagi house ready to hear what Saiga has to say about Alister. At the house inside Jugo's room Kazuma, Ayano, Genma, Ren, and Jugo himself prepare for Saiga's tale from his time away.

"Eight years ago when I left the house to become stronger I went to Europe, and it was there that I met Alister and a woman named Sophia who was a beauty beyond compare. At first both Alister and I were both infatuated with her but ultimately he won her heart. At that time Alister was a kind gentle soul who only wanted to have family of his own because he was orphaned at six years old. For three years we were all happy and they were planning on getting married and having children, and then they showed up. They took her away, and Alister followed them I tried to find them but failed, and when Alister showed up again he was a broken man….Sophia was sacrificed to a demon. Not long after Alister left Europe and I stayed for another year that's when I got my sword Flamberge. Then two years ago I met Alister again this time in China, but he changed I saw him perform a ritual using one of their members and it was beyond imagination what he did to that poor soul. Astaroth doesn't just eat his victims he makes them suffer unspeakable pain and he only eats hell bound souls. Alister said he was going to bring Sophia back from the dead, I tried to explain it was impossible but refused to listen and then when denied his offer to join he cut my arm off. I went back to Europe after that and tried to make a contract with the spirit king of earth, I pleaded and pleaded but it never happened. Then a holy man approached me, restored my arm, and told me about the azure dragon under the holy capital and you know the rest."

After listening to the story Kazuma can't help but empathize with Alister since he himself knew the same loss but then asks.

"Wait if this Sophia was sacrificed to a demon how's he going to bring her back?"

"Alister told me that demons actually take year to digest souls completely so there's still time left to save her maybe even your lover"

Kazuma stands up and leaves out the door with a determined look on his face.

"Kazuma wait you can't listen to Alister he might not be telling the truth" Ayano comments

"Maybe not but I have to know for myself"

Kazuma leaves the house aside from Ayano everyone doesn't speak about it, and then someone enter the house area detective Tachibana who is looking for Kazuma. She explains to the Kannagi's about some disturbing news about a recent event.

"You guys know about the Tsuwabuki family"

Everyone nods since they are a distinguished family of earth magic users while Ren reminisces about Ayumi his first love who died helping them fight a powerful demon.

"Well there's no easy way to say this but last night someone broke into the main house and killed Mayumi Tsuwabuki along with her bodyguard Yuji, and well just look at this"

Tachibana shows everyone a picture of the scene, Mayumi's body is crushed all of her bones broken and Yuji's body is damaged beyond recognition. The detective explains that the wound were most likely done by a powerful earth magic user and asks if anyone comes to mind at all. After a minute of thinking no one comes up with an answer until a guest arrives at the door in formal fashion a woman who shocks Ayano and Ren it Kureha Tsuwabuki the deceased older sister of Mayumi. She looked exactly the same except her outfit was white.

"You! it can't be your supposed to be dead" Ayano calls out

"That's not nice to say to your guest anyway I'm here to deliver a message from master Astaroth"

"How… you were killed by that monster" Ren asks

"Astaroth gave me life again and all I had to do was kill my sister but Yuji got in my way so I killed him as well"

"You killed your own sister why would you do that she was your family" Ayano declares

"Yes she was but the time I was dead, I was in hell and it's better to be here as murderer than there as a damned soul anyway lord Astaroth wants the Kannagi's to know they are welcomed to join our cause but this will be one of two warnings"

With her business done Kureha leaves the house with her head held high up as she casually walks into a limo parked outside the gate; While Ayano and Ren still shocked by her reappearance can't speak while Jugo and Genma don't react that much. Meanwhile Kazuma decides to look for Alister and ask him about what Saiga said. After hours of searching Kazuma finally finds Alister sitting on a bench in the park feeding birds. Alister notices and greets him, Kazuma not wanting to cause a scene sits next to him and starts feeding the birds as well.

"So Saiga told you didn't he"

"Yeah so is it true can you really bring Sophia back"

"Yes and if you want I'd be willingly to bring back Tsui-Ling immediately if you want"

Kazuma seriously considers Alisters words and nods his head.

"Please would I'll do anything you want name it"

"Okay asking you to join would be improper of me so here's the deal you get me some of Ayano's DNA and I'll bring back your lover as payment"

"Really, but why do you need me to get it?

"I can't touch her my hands are tainted I could never get close to her without damaging the body"

"Fine that's all I need to know

The two shake hands and Kazuma leaves the park determined to get anything from her. Back at the house Ayano continues to talk with Saiga about Alister's powers

"Can't you beat him you were doing pretty well the other night?"

"No he was holding back when he fought us"

"Seriously and what was up with those two swords of his?"

"The ice blade Celsius and the water blade Varuna his two magic blades and Celsius has Astaroth's summon circle on it allowing him to sacrifice his victims on the spot"

"Isn't there anything we could do?"

"Maybe if I, Kazuma, and cousin Genma went at him together we could beat him"

"Uh and that'll never happen"

Kazuma returns to the house and asks Ayano to come with him to the park which she agrees. On the way Ayano asks Kazuma what he did but he doesn't answer almost on the way Kazuma begins to have seconds thoughts on what he's about to do.

"(Why does Alister want DNA from Ayano…. Doesn't matter all I care about is getting Tsui-Ling back)"

Meanwhile at his hideout Alister awakens a summoning circle with a sacrifice ready another member of the society he kept alive for his rituals as he kept a few members alive. He closes his eyes and recites an incantation seeing the memories of which demon it was through his victim's eyes.

"(Oh so it was this one no matter in the name of the fallen angel Astaroth demonic being of the pit hear my call and accept this offering of mortal flesh)"

As the demonic portal begins to open and the demon creeps out to accept the sacrifice Alister quickly opens his eyes. He then holds out his hands stopping the demon from moving he then forces the demon out of the portal and begins to torture it with his weapons.

"Damn creature, know the pain of your victims and cease to exist hahahahahha!"

After the demon succumbs to the damage inflicted its body disperses and red particles fill the room. Alister begins to concentrate and pull in as many particles from the room. At the house Kazuma arrives at the entrance and is ready to get what he was asked for he quietly sneaks into Ayano's room to steal anything that might have her DNA on it, and he picks up a brush with a lock of red hair stuck in it.

"(This'll do now to meet with Alister)"

Before he can leave Ayano enters her room

"Kazuma what do you think you're doing in my room..You pervert!"

Ayano draws her sword and strikes, but Kazuma dodges without any effort.

"Sorry but I've gotta deal to finish"

Kazuma quickly leaves with Ayano chasing after him. Saiga notices and follows them to the park where Alister is waiting. This time he had two people with him a woman wearing a mask and a long dark coat with a katana at her side, the other was another woman wearing bandages from head to wearing a trench coat, with only a single eye exposed and a few brown strands of hair.

"Very good as promised here is your lover the one in the bandages"

"How do I know it's her?"

"Kazuma it is me can't you recognize my voice"

Kazuma is blown back by this and slowly approaches.

"Kazuma first my request"

Kazuma tosses the brush to Alister who hands it to the woman wearing the mask.

"She's missing some memories namely her last ones and her body needs time to regenerate but she'll be normal in a week and keep the doll away from her"

Ayano and Saiga arrive and see Kazuma holding the bandaged woman in his arms crying. Saiga sees Alister and immediately unleashes his power.

"Quid tibi nunc, Alister!"

"Reuniting a pair of tragic lovers soon I will wear that expression but first let introduce you to someone"

The masked woman slides her mask partway and proceeds to eat the hair on the brush.

"Okay what was that about" Ayano comments

"This is my fire user Kagutsuchi but to be specific she's an artificial life made without an image until now"

Kagutsuchi removes her mask revealing a face which looks like Ayano only the hair is darker and her eyes glow purple.

"She needed DNA to be complete everything Ayano is she is not"

Kagutsuchi unsheathes her katana and takes Ayano's pose.

"I'm not going to lose to a fake me!"

Ayano charges at the replica, who simply guards and gives a smug smile and chuckles.

"What's so funny fake!?"

"You"

The fake knocks Ayano away with ease and gets ready for her own attack charging her sword with dark flame. Saiga picks Ayano up and stands next to her.

"ET in conspectu senum extemplo abire"

"I have no idea what you just said but I think I get the gist"

The two begin their dual assault on the replica who manages to dodge most of their attacks. This continues until Ayano manages to get a good strike on her replicas leg, and Saiga charges his own attack

"iterum atque iterum ignis gustar…Azure Nova!

Saiga's attack began with him charging his sword with blue flame, then he rapidly slashes the opponent finishing with his leaping into the air and lunges one more time creating and explosion of fire in his wake. The attack did knock Kagutsuchi on the ground however she quickly recovers and she wipes some blood from her lip.

"Impressive however…."

Kagutsuchi charges even more dark flame into her sword and slams into the ground causing a large wall of dark flame to engulf Saiga and Ayano knocking them out.

"Writhe in the flames hell! Kuroi hakai No ken!

Alister laughs with glee seeing his creation defeat Ayano and his former best friend.

"Kazuma by the way I won't hold it against you if you choose to fight me just know I have a wind user now, but I will always have an invitation ready for you for now enjoy yourself"

Alister leaves with Kagustuchi while Kazuma leaves with Tsui-Ling. Ayano and Saiga are carried back the Kannagi house by Genma who saw the black fire. At the house Saiga and Ayano now wearing bandages themselves are meeting with Jugo and Genma.

"So he has four elemental users now correct?" Jugo asks

"Yeah he himself the water user, Kagutsuchi his fire user, Kureha his earth user, and I don't know who his wind user could be"

"I see well then I can't allow this to continue, Genma you are now to assist them even if it means working with Kazuma"

"Understood lord Jugo I will see to the end of this punks plan"

Now Genma the most powerful fire magic user was with them, but how can the four defeat all of Alisters powerful allies as well as the dark knight who hasn't appeared in a while, and will Kazuma be willing to fight the person who resurrected his love.


End file.
